The objective of this study is to examine the effects of cesarean childbirth on family interaction and on the parent-infant relationship. The sample consists of 46 families with a medically normal first-born infant, 23 having had a cesarean delivery and 23 a vaginal delivery. When the babies were three months old, and again when they were one year old, two observations were made of mother, father and baby interacting, and one observation was made of mother and baby alone. At each age parents completed a procedure assessing their perceptions of the baby's temperament. At 3-months the parents were interviewed, focusing on their experiences during childbirth and feelings about the birth. Major analyses have been completed. The findings indicate that there are important differences in feelings about the birth experience which are, moreover, translated into differential behavior involving the child. Although differences between the two birth groups are prominent at age 3-months, some effects persist to age 12-months as well.